The ceiling embedded indoor unit has a plurality of outlets for the discharge of air-conditioning air. The outlets have flaps disposed to change the discharge direction of the air-conditioning air (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this indoor unit, the operation of the flaps is controlled by a single motor.